The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,959,915 discloses a block of material attached to a surface of a throttle plate in a throttle body assembly for the purpose of reducing sound emanating from the throttle plate region. The block of material has a first edge attached proximate to a perimeter of the throttle plate and second edge disposed more proximate the pivot axis of the throttle plate. The block of material has a central region and two distal regions. The distal regions are hyperbolic in shape and taper toward the outer edges of the block of material. Two holes are formed through the block of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,099 discloses an isolation mounting system for supporting a throttle body structure that is completely supported by an elastomeric support, but is held in non-contact association with an air intake manifold in order to effectively isolate the throttle body structure from vibration. The isolation protects delicate components contained within a component housing that is rigidly attached to the throttle body structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,846 discloses a dual bore throttle body assembly for a marine engine. The assembly includes a body having a pair of side-by-side bores, each of which is adapted to be enclosed by a flat throttle valve. A separate shaft is connected to each throttle valve and a throttle cable is connected to the shafts through a progressive linkage. The linkage is constructed such that only one of the valves is initially opened, and when that valve is approximately fifty percent open, the second valve is then opened. The speed of opening of the second valve is greater than that of the first valve so that both valves will reach the full opened position at the same instant. Each shaft is provided with a longitudinal slot which receives the respective throttle valve. The valves are secured within the slots by mechanical fasteners such as screws.